


Memories Swayed

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drunk Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, bwahaha, on a boat, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost
Summary: He couldn't breathe hardly, and water coated his body.





	Memories Swayed

**Author's Note:**

> as far as im aware, this is my first sexy fic.. so full apologies if it's absolute garbage.

The ship holding them above the sea water rocking like an off-balance top did not help matters. Everything swayed. If it weren't for the wine, they may have been able to reach the captain's chambers without seriously injuring themselves. If traces of alcohol could not be tasted, it would feel as if they were reliving a childhood memory. Spinning in two dozen circles as fast as possible then taking off in a sprint. The only rules were to not fall in the mud so as not to dirty up their trousers. If they hadn't had their hands frantically exploring each other, leaving sweaty finger prints on leather straps, desperate to just up and rip the salt-flavoured clothes off so skin could touch skin, Arthur and Merlin were sure they could still hear their nurse's and mother's annoyed tone, and all they could do was laugh, stomachs fighting every urge to give up their lunch.They stumbled up the stairs, the best they could. A cuffed knee and a bruised elbow later, they finally crashed into Arthur's chambers. Had they caused the ship to tip so far? Too far to the left, and swaying back up right.

It was almost ludicrous, rude, appalling, every word that placed them in a tight corner. No one would accept this, would they? At any moment, a crew member could burst in with bad news about a British ship to the starboard. Before the sun rose, the drunken lovers would be tied and tossed into the ocean, left to drown as they kicked against the ropes. But how can it be any of these things when Arthur's cock felt _so good_ inside him? Merlin's mind was already dampened by the party wine, but if he were to die right this instant, a coroner would find only cotton where his brain was supposed to be sitting because _oh, God Almighty_. Arthur's battle-hardened sea-worn hands held him still. He bucked into their arrest and has not been released and he wanted to move. The bed slid with a scratch either by Arthur's force or by the night water raving below. Not that it mattered, not that anyone could tell. 

"Arthur!" Merlin's crystal, hazy blue eyes popped wide. There. Right- _there_. A yell broke from his throat. Arthur found it. Oh, sweet baby Jesus, he found the treasure. Arthur pumped into him again, and again, and again... He couldn't breathe hardly, and water coated his body. He couldn't so much as say what he wanted, so instead he skewed his eyes shut and held on tight to the headboard until he was sure his hands would fall off. Right now, nothing else mattered. He was suddenly aware that Arthur had bit into his shoulder, and hands were now pulling at his cock while he spilt. Sweat glued them together as Arthur spent himself and collapsed on top of Merlin. Out of breath was an understatement, almost a joke. No, their lungs burned with as much heat as their own naked skin.

Here they lay until dawn, when the sun grew and shone down on the tangled pair in a melted sort of way, almost like honey. The rocking ship lulled their hearts, and they slept in peace for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

 

The crew stared down into the dark water below. They stood emotionless as the golden man they once proudly called captain sank into the unforgiving ocean, his blond crown dissipating beneath a hungry purple substance decorated by the silvery moonlight. Then, with an alarming splash, an Irishman with raven hair and distinct cheekbones was cast, the sea wiping away his panicked tears. Minutes passed, possibly hours, before the new captain, Agravaine, commanded the rest of the crew to ready the weapons. They were under attack, after all. 


End file.
